The Ultimate Prank
by Arrant396
Summary: It's Fred and George Weasley's birthday, and they are known to pull pranks on the Hogwarts students and staff every year. This year, they decided to do the ultimate prank and play the school population like never before. Edited/updated on 27/07/17.


It was a beautiful day, the most wondrous of days. The two smirking redheads were sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, smiling innocently at whoever glanced at them. Due to all but the very tiredest of people, the twins were worriedly looked at by the majority of people. Everyone, including the teachers was on edge, and unwilling to eat any of the food on the tables, after all, who knew what they could have done to it. Only Fred and George Weasley had breakfast that day.

First lesson, Transfiguration, proceeded as normal, for the most part. The only noticeable differences from an average lesson were the extra cautious Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students, and Professor McGonagall holding them back after class. She had, of course, demanded to know what asinine prank they had concocted this time. Unfortunately for her, the twins weren't telling.

After a ten minute break where they were avoided at all costs by anyone in sight, they headed to Charms. Professor Flitwick regarded them with a stern look once he got to their names on the register, but left the matter of pranking alone. He knew that Minerva had taught them the lesson before, so she would have spoken to them. Again, the next two hours were spent with both student and teacher alike watching them, and making sure to keep away from any spells they performed.

Their last lesson before lunch was Potions. This, surprisingly enough, somewhat calmed the nerves of the entire class. The Weasley twins had been known to use potions as part of many of their pranks in the past, but everyone knew that in this class at least, they would behave. Professor Snape was, after all, a deadly force to be reckoned with. So the lesson carried on as usual, for the Gryffindors anyway. They lost the average amount of house points, most due to the few people who could not stop their hands from shaking with terror for what was undoubtedly fast approaching. Even Slytherin lost a few points for lack of concentration. Eventually the hour was up, and almost all the students quickly filed out. An identical pair of redheaded students remained long enough to grin at the potions master, who smirked knowingly back.

In the great hall, people were coming to their wits end. There was a vague sense of dread thrumming throughout the room, and one of the Hufflepuffs was having a panic attack at their house table. Their housemates were less than successful at getting him to calm down, so Madame Pomfrey had been called and the student was taken away.

The witches and wizards of Hogwarts were clearly nervous, but more than one person had given up and started eating. Dumbledore was one such person. He picked up his knife and fork, his eyes twinkling like mad but resigned to his fate. When nothing happened to the headmaster, more and more students began their own lunch. Had anyone been looking, they would have seen Dumbledore look disappointed at the lack of a prank sitting beside a highly amused Severus Snape. 

The rest of the day passed in much the same way, people keeping away from them, even Lee, but they now had a little newfound confidence.

In the common room, just before the twins were going up to bed, a third year asked them what prank they had done. Fred and George looked at each other and then at the girl, noticing the whole room was watching. They said simultaneously, "We didn't do a prank this year. That was the ultimate prank."

April 1st was a most beautiful day.

 **End**

* * *

 **AN: Only Snape realises that the twins haven't done anything and so he continues as he normally does. He didn't eat at breakfast because at that moment he genuinely thought that they would prank the school. He stopped worrying when the didn't start anything, but decided to keep the fact a secret to see everyone else's reactions.**


End file.
